wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chief Reefer
Nice touch on Deity. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:42, 29 October 2006 (UTC) You seem like someone who knows about science I was wondering if you wanted to take a stab at Union of Unconcerned Scientists.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 11:06, 5 November 2006 (UTC) Voting for Admins The laste time we had a "Admin of The Year" vote, Katherine Harris won in a landslide!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:29, 5 November 2006 (UTC) FYI Short pages are tagged "stub". That just means they're short.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:58, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Aye i had gathered --Chief Reefer 23:12, 4 November 2006 (UTC) BTW We are in the middle of a technical issue regarding our dictionary, so don't make a word template, not just yet, okay?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:08, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Aye cap'in!--Chief Reefer 17:14, 4 November 2006 (UTC) I know i'm slow i appreciate you though you are a kick ass mod. mod of mods even, a mods mod. :) --Chief Reefer 10:06, 5 November 2006 (UTC) Ditt Tag Ditt and Truthiness Deficiency tags amount to about the same thing. I just tried to make different ones is all.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:25, 4 November 2006 (UTC) okok i thought ditt was to be used for pages with evil people like bears, John Kerry, Darth Vader, etc. even if the articles concerning them were well written and from the gut. I gotta start reading more than the bold text on these things lmao. Can any one create tags/categories or is that mods only?--Chief Reefer 03:33, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :Anyone can create tags, but wikiality tries to ptortect them because they can potentially effect many pages.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:36, 4 November 2006 (UTC) ::Yea obviously you wouldn't wanna make them willy nily without thought, but, like with all things, i have many ideas. Jedi Approved, The Truthiness is Strong with this article, such and such has turned to the dark side of the force.. er..uh..i mean truthiness., on and on and on even ones not invloving starwars. I was seriously considering a Truthiology type one like we discussed before and i may make one to use on the Quantum theory. It still needs lots and lots of work but i wander all over the place. --Chief Reefer 03:40, 4 November 2006 (UTC) ::We tried to create a N00b Guide, but nothing beats just wandering around...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:44, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Just Added "Tea-Time" ...to the "food" template.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:05, 3 November 2006 (UTC) cool deal, get ur chin strap on 20 mins to the Report.--Chief Reefer 06:07, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :I'm in Cauliflower, the liberals make me wait an hour more...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:11, 3 November 2006 (UTC) ::Well Technically i stopped waiting 2 hours ago when it came on here on east coast at 11pm. buti stillg et exceited. --Chief Reefer 06:14, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :::me too, and I try to watch all the reruns! But, I do have a life, I swear...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:16, 3 November 2006 (UTC) man the Georgia page sucks ass i need to truthi it up. It doesn't mention the swamps or the pine trees.lmao--Chief Reefer 06:20, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Platypus Absolutely! You can use any of the pictures, all of them if you want, probably not on one page...we are trying to create a better system for organizing them, to make it easier to look something up, but yes, go ahead...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:32, 1 November 2006 (UTC) GIMP You made the Truthientious Scale using GIMP? I am impressed, that is really well done.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:29, 1 November 2006 (UTC) What do you use for images/othermedia if any? Also I think the archive needs some more animated pics if i have tim ei will make some funny ones. WHats the limit on multimedia? can we put flash in the pages? what if i hosted an image my self can i just link to it? :Multimedia is allowed, someone added that bit where the bear attacks the lady from Russian TV and someone uploaded Stephen showering from some old TV show...ahem...as far as limit, I don't remember but I am sure the damn thing will warn you if you got too big.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:46, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Election Tags on truthiness pages One more question: did you want to use those, or were those the closest to what you needed?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:30, 1 November 2006 (UTC) I thought the election one was pretty funny for truthiality, but could use a few more for variety maybe one about somthing having so much truth it might hurt? "Caution 'topic' is so truthy it might hurt." " 'topic' contains twice your $daily value for TRUTH" i need sleep now thanks --Chief Reefer 09:39, 1 November 2006 (UTC) ha i re read it i get what your saying it would be funnier if it said truthiality is an important part of the 2008 repulican electin strategy. thats the feeling i got from it, but i need sleep bad. thanks again --Chief Reefer 09:43, 1 November 2006 (UTC) OH NO! Truthistance is spelled wrong! (Image:Truthientiousscale.gif)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:35, 1 November 2006 (UTC) - yea i fixed it ::Um, it still looks wrong...(sorry)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:42, 1 November 2006 (UTC) HOws now? --Chief Reefer 08:58, 1 November 2006 (UTC) ::It still looks misspelled in the picture It says Truhistance, no "T" is that intentional?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:03, 1 November 2006 (UTC) not intentional it should be right now i thought i fixed it but my versionsed got crossed on my desktop i was reuploading the old one instead of fix. --Chief Reefer 09:04, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :::Yes, spelling right now, very good image, I feel i understand it better now...the further away from bears, the closer I am to Stephen...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:10, 1 November 2006 (UTC) thanks, i thought a visual approach might increase the truthiosity. i felt i migth expand it later and put examples of a few well known individuals and where they would fall on the scale. --Chief Reefer 09:14, 1 November 2006 (UTC) i also want to do a world map with all that is important to truthiality rather than reality.--Chief Reefer 09:15, 1 November 2006 (UTC) : other individuals would probably best be represented with a number line or a simple line graph, maybe a head or icon to represent. Although that picture is really nice. BTW What program do you use for images?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:20, 1 November 2006 (UTC) GIMP is the best free ware graphics tool i know of. if you can get your hands on it use ph0t0sh0p, its what the heroes as the Report use!--Chief Reefer 09:27, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Soledad Obrien There already is a Soledad O'Brien, sorry. And it's been nominated.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:58, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :ok good then i wondered y it wasn' their you find things pretty fast lmao: ::I would rather catch it soon as I can, rather than let the person continue to add to it and totally get into it and then find out a day or two later that all their work is for naught. Everything I do, I do for Stephen--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:05, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Truthiness Studies Wow! I just read what you wrote, and I swear I feel smarter. Can one earn a degree in the field of truthiness? BTW, we have tags for Science (sci) and Philosphy (PhT). Tags are case-sensitive, so be careful when you add them ("preview the page before saving, by pressing the "Show preview" button).--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:15, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :You know, I remember someone tried to come up with "truthology" at one time. Is what you are writing The Truthology?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:47, 31 October 2006 (UTC) i think ology is to sciency an ending. science uses thinking with the brain and facts. truthiness relies on thinking with the gut(feeling) and truthiness not facts i think the word should be different. truthiology would be more intline with truthi but i think the name should be the antithesis of science science --> scio scitare to know the proper category would not be science but scentioverum (to feel truth) somthing crazy like that would be beating those facthuggers at thier own game! but i will prolly think of somthing truthier. maybe truthiatry, thruthionomy, truthimetrics, truthimatics? i think truthimatics has alot of promise. i learned my taruthamatic! less math more truth truthgibra? truthialculus? integrated truth functions? they may all be in our future. i will need to stew on it for a while. i have plenty of things to add to keep me busy. ::There is a Math and Astronomy and Physics, I forget what else. I just think feel "ology" is more recognizable, it all. But, you are the Father of Truth Studies in this internets tube.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:45, 31 October 2006 (UTC) He IS smart, perhaps even a Truthenius! Cliftoris : Ha! Excellent. A thousand blessings upon your home, sir! Cliftoris My gut tells me there's a Law of Truthnertia, and you just may be the one to be able to explain it Cliftoris Bear Religion in Deity, you said bears: :Only bears, being Godless Killing Machines, lack a belief in some deity. Bears do have a religion, Bearism, the deity is (possibly) Ursa.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:38, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Formatting When you make a list of things, you can use two different symbols, the asterisk "*" or the pound sign "#". When using the asterisk, it will show up as bullet points, like this: * The Bible * The Book of the Dead When you use the pound sign, it will look like this: # Necronomicon # Republican Handbook When you use them, you won't have to indent or put page breaks in, it does it for you. Hope this helps, if you need any help, go to or drop me a line. Good work so far, citizen!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:54, 30 October 2006 (UTC) You can't refer to yourself This wiki is for our glorious Stephen's edification, not yours. Even if you come up with something, you can't credit yourself in the article (your authorship shows up in the "History" tab, so you do get credit for what you write). Give credit either to Stephen or someone else who it would be funny to credit it to. (Just be careful of being too random, like Uncyclopedia.) Part of the joke of this site is that all articles are supposed to be spoofs of Wikipedia articles. The articles have the authenticity of "real" online information sites because they look like real articles. Also, if you decide to keep your "name" in there, it wouldn't seem real because no mother would name their kid "Chief Reefer". BTW don't use your real name anywhere. Where you are going with the physics/truth has not been done here, and what you are writing is a good start, just keep it "real" (truthy).--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:24, 30 October 2006 (UTC) all right i'll fix the stuff and think of a better name for posting tomorrow. : There is very little that needs changing, just minor grammar fixes. BTW I love truthicule that is pure genious.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:30, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Thanks much for the encouragement. I can still have my user page right? I fixed the reference to me in the articles. I will work more on the theory tomorrow. User Page Your user page is yours. Barring wikipedophilia no one (not even Stephen) can take it away from you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:56, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Under Construction Sorry, one more thing, you can tag the pages you are working on with Under Construction (UC) surrounded by two sets of braces (the squiggly parenthesis, these things "{" and "}"). Check or drop me a line if you have problems.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:59, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Thanks Again I'm getting the hang of the formatting, i should read the instuctions before i go jabbering off about fundamental truth particles and such but i couldn't help myself. Construction tags definately handy. : NO WAY! Formatting is easy stuff, what you're writing: the truthiness of the physical universe that's the hard part. A computer can do formatting, but it takes an American to properly document truthiness. Keep doing your good work citizen! Formatting is for factonistas! Well, people will help with all that, just don't worry too much about it. Formatting isn't the most important part of an article, the truthiness is. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:06, 30 October 2006 (UTC) U'r Gonna need a donut Congrats, You made Article 2,420 use it wisely. --Chief Reefer 07:18, 3 November 2006 (UTC)